


heartsigh

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/F, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She has known motion ever since she picked up the sword.Or: Adora meets Catra.





	heartsigh

**Author's Note:**

> [title src.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJQIHagUCOI)
> 
> shout out to & written for [sapphire.](https://vyod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this is wild speculation and absolutely not based on any canon material, since we have months to go before the show airs and i'm too impatient (and gay) to wait for a trailer to be released.

 

 

 

 

 

Adora has known motion ever since she picked up the sword. When her hair came down and she was bathed in white and a halo’s glow, she started to run, and she’s been running ever since, either away or towards a set destination, never once breaking her trajectory of constant movement—

—until Catra, that is.

On a world whose sky only knows the colors of sunset, Adora touches down on solid ground after another night of no sleep. The sun is white-hot and blaring; it blinds her; it takes her a moment for her to see clearly again, and when she does—

—she’s stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn’t even been aware she’d stared moving forward.

Her breath catches in her throat; later, she’ll swear her heart went quiet for that whole moment.

There’s a girl standing at the top of a steep, crumbling ravine several yards away. Adora can make out the wild mane of hair, the feline ears twitching under the searing sun, all of her clad in a red dawn.

Her mouth has gone dry. Her eyes sting because she’s afraid that, if she closes them, the girl will disappear. But she has to blink; when she does, the girl is no longer looking upon her from afar, but fast approaching. Caught off guard and still jarred by the motionlessness the girl instilled in her, she takes a step back without thinking. Her foot slips in the soft sand; her mouth opens, an _o_ of surprise as the momentum starts sending her down, down, down—

But a hand reaches out, lightning fast, and grabs hold of Adora’s arm, yanks her back up to standing steadily on her own two feet. Their eyes meet, and Adora’s stomach does a butterfly-flip under layers of muscle and skin. Then the girl asks, “who are you?” and suddenly things are in motion again, except the name _Catra_ is stuck to the roof of her mouth for the rest of the day. And every day after that.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
